L'amour s'apprend
by camstorys
Summary: Comme vous les connaissez si bien, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter sont en amour. Le problème c'est d'enfin faire leur 'coming out'. Mais est-ce que l'amour est vrai en cette relation quand l'un à trop peur du jugement des autres?
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour s'apprend**

Voici une histoire où est-ce que je désire tout simplement y mettre une certaine morale. C'est à vous de voir ;)

Mais je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'imagination. J'ai déjà écrit un fic avant nommé _Angel Drago_, et une autre _''avec des menottes?_'' mais je ne les ai jamais fini, par manque de préparation ou de temps. Je pense m'y remettre pour ces deux autres fiction parce que j'ai vraiment une inspiration ces jours-ci à écrire... Mais avant, je me donne comme but avec cette fiction d'écrire un peu plus court mais avoir le temps et l'inspiration de la finir! Bref, voici l'histoire, HPDM romantique et un peu dramatique sur les bords, mais il y a une morale à la fin qui est plus heureuse, disons.

* * *

Harry se sentait stressé. Énormément stressé. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, c'était sa propre décision et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors il prit une grande respiration en se regardant dans le miroir, se répétant dans sa tête que tout devrait bien se passer, ou du moins il espérait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le Grand Jour. Le jour peut-être même le plus important de son existence, du moins pour l'instant. Il avait peur, horriblement peur.

Et une chance qu'il n'avait pas de parent! Sinon, ça aurait peut-être été encore plus dur à dire. Cela à été très dur pour son amoureux à le dire à ses parents, il s'est même passé une longue période où que les deux amoureux n'ont pas pu se voir.

Mais bref, il se regardait dans le miroir et ne se trouvait pas si mal, juste ses yeux qui trahissaient le fond de ses pensées. Ses mais n'en savait rien, mais non seulement il allait le dire à ses amis mais à tout Poudlard au complet…! Il commença à descendre les escaliers pour aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, là où ses amis l'attendait pour ensuite aller à la Grande Salle.

En chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait arriver. Il avait tant insisté, son amoureux le voulait aussi, n'en pouvant plus. Maintenant, il regrettait presque d'avoir autant souhaité ce moment, il le redoutait beaucoup trop à présent. Alors que les trois marchaient, Harry marchait moins vite jusqu'à temps qu'il s'arrête complètement et dit à ses amis :

-Heu, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, faisant arrêter net Hermione et Ron.

-J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça Harry? dit Hermione.

-Et bien… C'est juste pour vous avertir que je ne mangerais pas avec vous ce matin dans la Grande Salle.

-Ha bon, pourquoi? se demanda Ron avec une moue curieuse.

-Vous verrez…. dit-il en continuant son chemin avec une voix très nerveuse.

* * *

Drago Malefoy rentra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier, en passant, qui savait déjà tout de l'histoire et de ce qu'il allait arriver. Tous les deux, alors que Drago regardait si l'objet de ses pensés n'avait pas déjà rentré, s'assit à la table des Serpentards.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fit son entrer. Drago, avec un certain sourire gêner, remarqua l'air affreusement nerveux de son amoureux. Il avait peur, ça se sentait à des kilomètres, pauvre lui. Mais Drago savait que son courageux Gryffondors arriverait à surmonter cette étape. Et il le supporterait, si ça se finirait mal, il le savait. En plus, Blaise était là comme étant un allié alors pas de panique.

Hermione et Ron, regardant Harry du coin de l'œil, allèrent s'assoir à leur siège habituel alors qu'Harry marchait pour atteindre la table complètement à l'autre bout de la salle. Des regards commençaient à le suivre quand qu'il traversait la table des Serdaigles, et ensuite de Poufsouffles. Mais tous les regards se fixa sur lui et un silence total se fit quand Harry arriva près des Serpentards, et encore plus quand que Drago lui sourit.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. En fait, Drago avait l'impression de n'entendre que son propre cœur battre affreusement la chamade et aussi la respiration très nerveuse de son amoureux juste en face de lui. Comme s'il allait présenter quelque chose à toute l'audience, il se leva et se retrouve à deux pouces d'Harry. Celui-ci avait un sourire gênant, crisper, les joues rouges et ils sentaient aussi la peur. Drago était de même, sentant le moment critique approcher.

Drago s'approcha, se retrouva très près de Harry. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, tout le monde les regardait. Alors, comme un abandon soudain, les deux s'embrassèrent si doucement, avec un infini de tendresse, d'amour et de passion.

Quelqu'un échappa sa fourchette, on entendait le bruit métallique résonner partout dans la salle. Et soudainement, un bourdonnement, tout le monde s'agitant, se fit entendre. Premièrement, on entendait très bien Ron dirent ''Mais qu'est-ce que…'' et Hermione crier '' Quoi? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à prédire ce moment? '' et puis ensuite les Serpentards commencer à se lamenter sur mille et une chose. Évidemment, toute la salle s'y mit.

Harry se sentait relâché d'un certain poids après avoir embrasser son amour, mais un encore plus lourd apparu. C'est de cela qu'il avait peur, étrangement. Affreusement peur. Il avait peur du regard des autres, du jugement des autres, de tout cela. Ces dernières années, parce que personne ne l'avait cru au sujet que Voldemort était revenu, il savait comment les critiques des gens pouvaient faire mal et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive encore, surtout pas parce qu'il s'affirmait en tant que lui-même.

Il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir tout le monde et c'est alors que Drago lui désigna une place où s'assoir avec lui et Blaise. Drago lui faisait des yeux doux, réconfortant, Harry essayait de faire de même. De son côté, les parents de Drago n'avait pratiquement rien accepté qu'il fut en amour fou avec Harry et donc il redoutait un peu le jugement des autres, mais ce n'était jamais comme les parents.

C'est alors qu'il voyait bien que tout le monde avait les yeux sur lui, sur eux. Harry essayait pratiquement de se cacher derrière Drago. Celui-ci lui fit un signe des yeux signifiant qu'il était là pour lui, que tout allait bien se passer. Poudlard était la seul famille d'Harry… Se regardant dans les yeux, ils ne purent s'empêcher que de se rapprocher pour pouvoir s'embrasser, jusqu'à temps qu'une parole parmi tout le brouhaha se fit plus forte :

-Beurk, c'est répugnant! Bande de tapettes! Arrêtez ça, putain, vous allez me faire vomir!

Cela arrêta net Harry. Il se détourna de Drago, vit que c'était un quelconque Gryffondor qui avait dit cela. Ensuite, il entendit plein d'autres voix dire des choses semblables, les gars en particulier semblaient dégoûtés. Plusieurs autres, en particulier les filles, était surpris ou encore même déçu. Tout cela rentra directement en flèche dans le cœur d'Harry. Il eut alors, à la vitesse de l'éclair, des idées comme ''Je ne devrais peut-être pas trop l'approcher en public…'' ou encore '' Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de faire ceci?''. Il en arriva à regretter son geste. Et alors, les paroles continuaient, il faisait comme s'il ne réagissait pas, mais en réalité tout ceci le blessait horriblement.

Tout doucement, il se décolla un peu de Drago, pencha sa tête pour essayer de cacher sa tristesse, dans un air d'abandon. Il essayait de se concentrer sur son assiette et de faire ceci le plus subtilement, mais pourtant Drago avait tout vu, tout senti. Harry était triste, peut-être même au point de regretter ce qui se passait en ce moment. Pourtant, Drago ne regrettait pas, malgré ce que les gens disaient. Pour la première journée, il s'était dit de ne pas tout de suite sauter sur n'importe quel idiot qui les auraient insulté ou regarder bizarrement, parce qu'il devait laisser le temps à ces idiots de digérer la nouvelle.

Mais Harry avait l'air vraiment triste, Drago glissa alors rapprocha sa main, sous la table, de celle de Harry. Celui-ci la repoussa tout doucement, ce qui n'était pas la réponse que Drago espérait. Il sentait que quelque chose venait de se briser en dedans de son amour…

Et alors, il tendit l'oreille un peu au brouhaha et entendait ce que son amour entendait depuis le début :

-Je ne m'y serait jamais attendu… Ce n'est pas très beau à voir….

-Il rabaisse sa réputation au max, maintenant c'est la pute de ce putain de serpentard, j'en reviens pas…

-Regarde-les ensemble, ils semblent malheureux…

-Dire que Drago était vraiment attirant, maintenant savoir qu'il aime cet homme, c'est vraiment répugnant!

-Comment peuvent-ils être ENSEMBLE? … Ça y est, je ne comprends plus rien!

Tout en réfléchissant à ce qui se passait, Harry se dit qu'il avait vraiment hâte à ce que la cloche sonne pour annoncer le début des cours.

De son côté, Drago avait peur de comment tout ceci allait affecter son amoureux…

* * *

Je sais que c'est un début pas très heureux, mais je voulais que ça commence comme cela. Vous verrez ;)

Surtout, dites-moi dans une review ce que vous en pensez, mais par dessus tout, je voudrais avoir une idée quelconque (petit évènement heureux pour orné cette fiction et la rendre meilleure, exemple). Ca serait très apprécier, lâcher votre imagination! :P

Sur ce, Camstorys.

PS: Les reviews aident surtout à encourager l'auteur à continuer. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**L'amour s'apprend, Chapitre 2 **

Les cours avaient passé énormément mal. Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient ensemble en potions, Harry gardant la tête basse et Drago faisant mauvaise mine. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder, même s'ils étaient chacun à l'autre bout de la classe. Mais tout le monde aussi les regardaient, les filles remarquant chaque détail de ce nouveau couple. Quelques unes lançaient un regard dégouter vers un ou l'autre.

Soudainement, le professeur des potions, pendant ses explications, remarqua qu'Harry était distrait et n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers Drago. Même si Rogue adorait son neveu, l'attitude d'Harry le dérangeait au plus au point et il ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute d'un ton détestable :

-Potter, pouvez vous arrêtez, _s'il-vous-plaît_, de regarder sans cesse Drago Malefoy avec des yeux de fillettes en détresse?

Harry figea pour un instant avant de comprendre bien ce qu'il avait dit. Ensuite, toute la classe rit de lui, même les Gryffondor, excepté Ron, Hermione et Drago. Mais cela fut suffisant pour mettre Harry encore plus contrarié et il ne regarda plus Drago pour le restant de la période.

Drago en était un peu triste de voir son amour se faire harceler si facilement sans qu'il ne réagisse, comme soumis…

* * *

Harry avait évité Drago pendant toute la journée, il avait trop peur. En vérité, il avait passé ce stade là, il était maintenant rendu à la culpabilité et la haine. Il s'était senti coupable, affreusement coupable d'Avoir fait passer Drago et lui pour un…. pour des tapettes! N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient, des homosexuels tout simplement? Mais cela venait de ruiner leur vie! Il se sentait si fatiguer, si coupable, si mort de vie et triste… Et maintenant plus que tout, il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait faite, il s'en voulait. Il venait de tout détruire son bonheur, son amour, sa vie! Personne ne les accepterait et il savait que si personne ne les acceptaient, ils ne seraient peut-être pas capable de s'accepter lui-même…

Il était dans son dortoir, Ron dans le coin qui n'osait pas le regarder. Hermione avait dit à Ron qu'il devait accepter l'homosexualité d'Harry, à tout prix. Mais Ron avait un peu de misère à digérer le fait que ce soit avec ce satané de tête blonde répugnante et égoïste…

Harry releva la tête et vit Ron. Cela était une autre chose qu'il redoutait, être accepter ou repousser par son ami? Après cette dure journée, il ne savait pas trop quoi pensé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire…

Malheureusement, Ron trouvait cela bizarre… Trop bizarre. Pourtant, il voyait Harry triste devant lui… Mais en même temps, c'était si répugnant, ça ne fonctionnait pas dans sa tête, deux hommes…

Ron se leva et descendit dans la salle commune, indécis, sans regarder en arrière.

Choqué, Harry se sentait encore plus déstabilisé. Regardant l'heure, il était 9h00… C'était l'heure habituel où qu'il allait rejoindre son amour à la salle sur demande. Décidé à se confier à son amour, tout en ayant peur de ce qu'il allait s'en suivre, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti du dortoir.

* * *

-Mais mon amour, mon ange… Je t'aime tant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as si peur de ce que les gens pensent…chuchota Drago dans l'oreille dans son bien-aimé.

-Je ne sais pas Drake, je ne sais plus…

-Tu ne sembles pas t'accepter, mon amour…

-C'est justement ça le problème! … se plaignit Harry, une moue triste.

Ils étaient tous les deux couché l'un contre l'autre sur un lit qu'ils avaient demandé à la salle sur demande. C'était leur place habituel, Drago tenait Harry dans ses bras, lui chuchota ses mots à l'oreille :

- Je n'aime pas trop cela… cette tension…

- Je ne peux rien y faire, Drake…¸

-Mais bien sûr que tu peux!

-Je te dis que non! Est-ce que je contrôle les pensés de tout le monde? Ça me fait mal, Drago, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire…

-Ce que l'on va faire, tu veux dire. Mais pourquoi, au juste, on ferait quelque chose par rapport à eux?

-C'est plus à moi de faire quelque chose parce que toi, ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter.

Harry venait de parler comme si Drago s'en fichait bien de sa situation à lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, ce qu'il se fichait était ces gens. Drago répliqua :

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, Harry? Ça me blesse aussi, de te voir comme ça, mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire comme moi? Oubliez qu'ils sont là?

Drago avait fini ses paroles d'un ton brusque, peut-être frustré après cette longue journée de tension. Harry sentait que Drago lui en voulait un peu. Il se retourna de côté pour lui faire face :

-Es-tu en train de me reprocher quelque chose, Malefoy?

Les vieilles habitudes avaient rembarqué.

-En fait, si, Potter, parce que j'ai la forte impression qu'en n'acceptant pas ce qui se passe, qu'en n'acceptant pas ce que tu es, tu ne m'acceptes pas moi-même! cria quasiment Drago, fixa Harry dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'acceptation, acceptation? T'invente n'importe quoi, je ne te comprends pas, Malefoy. Et tu continues à me reprocher par rapport à comment je me sens!

-Tu as une vraie tête de cochon, Potter. Tu as toujours été comme cela. Arrêtes donc de dire n'importe quoi, tu le sais bien qu'au fond tu n'as pas raison. Mon...

-Non arrête je ne veux plus t'entendre parler!

-Ne me coupe pas la parole, Potter! Je voulais te dire que...

-Je déteste vraiment le ton que tu utilise pour me parler, Malefoy! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, tu sais que je déteste cela!

-Ha oui? Et sais-tu quoi Potter? Tant qu'à y être ne m'écoute donc jamais! Non mieux, ne m'adresse même plus la parole si je te parles si bête que ça! Au fond, tu te dis que ça serait mieux comme ça, non? Comme ça les GENS arrêteront de t'insulter parce que tu es GAY?

-FERME-LÀ! cria Harry. Je t'INTERDIT de dire ce mot en ma présence, plus JAMAIS!

Stupéfait par l'ordre rageusement crier d'Harry, Drago s'arrêta net, Harry aussi. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs propres paroles les avaient fait mal.

Mais Drago était toujours en fureur, pourquoi Harry ne comprenait-il pas qu'il devait juste accepter la situation? Harry était dans le même état de son côté: pourquoi Drago devait le brusquer comme cela, le repousser. Il pensa esuite que, oui, Drago avait raison, les gens arrêteront certainement de l'insulter, il serait peut-être considérer comme quelqu'un de plus normal... Mais Malefoy fixait Harry dans les yeux, son masque sans émotion parfaitement insensible, le tout pour cacher sa stupéfaction et une certaine tristesse: Harry venait de lui crier en pleine face de ne pas redire le mot gay, et cela veut dire qu'en vérité Harry ne s'accepte pas jusqu'à ce point là. Il n'avait pas cru son amour aussi sensible...

Quoique Drago se clamait intérieurement de plus en plus, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry, surtout que Malefoy avait remit son masque, il ne pouvait pas connaîter les émotions de l'autre. Et tout à coup, ni tenant plus et se sentant extrêmement fatiguer et frustré de ceci, Harry lâcha comme une bombe:

-Et bien c'est d'accord, Malefoy, je ne t'adressera plus jamais la parole si tu es pour me parler comme cela. C'est fini!

Déjà debout, il parti sans regarder en arrière de lui. Il claqua violemment la porte avec sa cape d'invisibilité dans les mains. Drago n'eut que le temps de lui dire, ou plutôt lui crier '' Ouais, c'est ça Potter, fais comme tu veux mais tu seras toujours GAY!''. Étant un Malefoy, il voulait avoir le dernier mot, toujours. Harry couru, le coeur brisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, jusqu'à son dortoir, des larmes silencieuses se glissant sur ses joues pendant toute la nuit.

* * *

Ne vous inquiètez pas, ce n'est que le début et oui, je sais, c'est très triste! Mais cela va changer, peu à peu, vous verrez :)

Tenez bon, je vais continuer à écrire, une petite review pour m'encourager?

Ho, et en passant, merci pour vos reviews j'ai adoré :D

Sur ce, Camstorys

PS: Et oui, comme quelqu'un m'a dit dans une review, les insultes que les gens pensait dans la grande salle était vraiment abominable. :P Mais je sais que l'effet voulu à fonctionner, vu que cette personne m'en a parlé ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**L'amour s'apprend, chapitre 3**

Drago n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Et quand qu'il s'endormait pour deux petites minutes, il se réveillait après avoir rêver à l'objet de ses pensés qu'il essayait d'éviter le plus possible: Harry Potter!

Harry... son Harry, son amour, son tendre... Pourquoi avait-il fuit? Pourquoi tant de peur et tant de haine envers lui-même? Drago commençait à penser que lui n'avait pas été mieux parce qu'il l'avait un peu trop brusquer, il l'admettait. Son amour avait toujours été sensible au ton que Drago lui parlait...

De son côté, Harry n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Comme le blond, il ne dormait pas et surtout, il pleurait silencieusement pour qu'aucun de ses camarades de dortoir l'entendent. Lui vivait maintenant une période que Drago avait déjà vécu: accepter le fait que les autres l'aille rejeter. Les parents du blond avaient déjà fait ceci, jusqu'à temps que Drago réussissent à les faire comprendre qu'il était tout simplement comme lui-même et que ses parents devraient l'accepter comme qu'il était, par amour. Ce qu'ils ont fait parce qu'ils aimaient plus que tout leur fils unique.

Quel merde, pensa Harry. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il pourrait survivre la journée du lendemain, un vendredi. c'est complètement une grosse merde! Sentant un coup de rage monter en lui, il ferma les rideaux de sa partie du dortoir, mit un sort de silencio et commença immédiatement à taper rageusement contre ses oreillers. Et il pleurait, les yeux rouges de colère, les oreillers subissant le plus pire sort de leur vie. Sa magie fesant surface, ses draps et ses oreilles semblait se relever en pleine air, tournant autour d'Harry Potter, et se déchirant subitement en mille morceau. Harry était recouvert de plume, mais il était beaucoup plus calme, épuiser même.

Quoique le spectacle avait l'air étrange, Harry se rendormit doucement en pensant que toutes ses plumes étaient très confortables.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut à entendre le son du réveille-matin. Il remarqua que Ron était déjà debout, mais encore plus dérangeant, Ron était debout et le fixait. Harry se releva doucement, faisant face à son peut-être meilleur ami, le coeur battant plus vite. Il avait peur de ce que Ron pouvait bien pensé de lui, maintenant. Mais Ron continuait à le fixer, comme stupéfait.

Et soudainement, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, un vrai rire franc! Ron le regardait, riant à s'en faire mal au ventre. Il tentait arrêter, mais chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, il recommençait plus fort. Harry prit alors conscience qu'il était couvert de plume.

Le spectacle devait être bien étrange, c'est vrai, mais lui non plus ne put s'empêcher de rire! Cela le calma, le rassurant, fit partir une partie de sa peine, il rit de plus belle avec son meilleur ami. Il était couvert de plume, il en avait une dans le front et ne l'avait même pas remarqué! Ha ha ha. Voyant Harry Potter rire plein de plume devant lui, Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser à un poulet! Un poulet riant!

Se calmant doucement, les deux jeunes se regardait dans les yeux, comme attendant quelque chose. Se rendant compte que l'heure avançait, Harry enleva une èa une les plumes de sur son corps, jusqu'à temps que Ron commença à lui parler:

-... tu sais Harry.

Celui-ci le regarda, comme espérant quelque chose.

-... Je... Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas été là pour toi, hier... Je...

-C'est correct, Ron. J'ai compris, lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

C'était tous ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, il savait que son meilleur ami était de retour. Ron lui sourit, avec un air digne d'un meilleur ami.

Les deux se changea pour aller à leurs cours, la routine habituel du matin avait reprit. Après sa douche pour enlever principalement toutes ses plumes, Ron lui parla:

-Alors... heum... Ça va bien avec.... Malefoy?

-Tu peux l'appeller Drago, Ron, si tu veux... Mais...

Ses yeux rougis, il se sentait mal après la dispute d'hier. Pauvre amour... Connaissant Drago, il se sentait coupable en ce moment après ce qu'il venait de faire, mais en même temps, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser, pour une fois que Drago semblait vraiment croire en ce qu'il disait!

-Excuse-moi, Ron... Non, ça ne va pas trop bien. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi penser, on s'est disputer hier.

Ronald avait grandement de la misère à imaginer Harry et Malefoy ensemble, mais il pouvait parfaitement les imaginer à se disputer. La différence était que, cette fois-ci, il devait se sentir mal pour Harry et non réjouit qu'ils s'étaient disputer, comme autrefois.

-Harry, tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux... Pourquoi est-ce arriver?

-Je ne sais pas trop encore, Ron... Laisse-moi réfléchir. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

-D'accord, je comprend... Mais une dernière chose Harry... Je sais que tu n'es pas de ce genre mais on ne sait jamais... Ne le prend pas mal non plus parce que ce n'est pas de ma faute si je m'inquiète, on ne sait jamais dans ce monde étrange ce qui pourrait bien se passer, tu sais!

-Ron, aller accouche, de quoi parles-tu?

-Et bien c'est que... J'espère que... Tu sais, vu que t'aimes les... les hommes et bien... Que tu n'ailles pas eu de ce genre de pensés vis-à-vis...

Harry comprit ce que Ron voulait dire avant même qu'il finisse. Non, ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne le sera jamais. Il n'était pas comme ça.

-Et bien _malheureusement_ Ron, non, je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance envers toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre que Drago, finit-il avec un sourire.

Il avait insisté sur le malheureusement juste pour mettre Ron mal à l'aise, et ça avait marcher! Celui-ci rougit de honte alors que les deux descendirent rejoindre Hermione et ensuite ils partirent vers la Grande Salle. Harry était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses deux meilleurs amis.

* * *

Ils étaient en cours de Métamorphose, les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards. Malefoy et Potter, complètement opposé l'un à l'autre, semblaient tous les deux aussi triste. Mais ceci était un cours spécial qui intéressait particulièrement tout le monde: ils allaient découvrir que serait leur forme animagus si JAMAIS ils en devenaient un. Mais surtout, les formes animals attribués aux humains représentaient certaines chose au niveau de leur personnalité et leur style de magie.

La professeure fit boire une potion, un élève à la fois, et ils devraient sentir chacun un animal, sa force, sa magie et sa forme, en sorte de vision. Mais certains élèves, comme l'avait bien avertie la professeure, devaient prendre plus de potion, les animagus parfois plus cacher à l'intérieur de leur être que d'autres. Après cette expérience, plusieurs changeaient un peu d'attitude, c'était décrit que la personne, en prenant conscience de qui ils sont, pouvaient maintenant s'accepter plus facilement.

Les premiers Gryffondors avaient majoritairement des animagus mâle et courageux, des lions, des félins, des rinocéros laineux ou des cerfs puissants. Rendu à Ron, il s'exclama que c'était un gorille! En entendant cela, Hermione pouffa de rire, c'était Ron tout craché!

Tout de suite après, c'était Hermione et l'on découvrit un magnifique cygne noir! Surprise, Hermione chercha immédiatement dans le dictionnaire des animagus ce que cela représentait.

C'était maintenant au tour d'Harry. La professeure lui fit boire la potion au goût amer, sentant tout le monde le regarder soudainement. Il ne senti rien, ne vit rien. La professeure comprit que ce n'était pas suffisant, Harry du prendre un autre gorgé. Ce qui lui vient en tête le surprit, il n'y compris rien. C'était une forme, qui volait, qui bougeait. Cela avait des pattes devant et arrière, de grandes ailes immenses comme celles des cahuves-souris. Mais ce n'était pas une chauve-souris, c'était beaucoup plus grand, un animal magique. Sa peau à écaille était d'un noir profond avec des nuances de gris, de grandes griffes s'ajoutaient aux pattes, deux émeraudes d'un vert glacial lui servait de yeux. C'était un animal magnifique, Harry le sentait. Mais il restait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas déterminé exactement ce que c'était. Et alors, une autre partie de la vision lui vient en tête: l'animal gardait ses oeufs dans un nid immense.

Reprenant ses esprits, la professeure lui demandait ce que c'était. Il répondut qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il avait vu et vaguement senti mais qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas déterminé ce que c'était.

Cette intrigue leva la curiosité de tout le monde, surtout Drago. Celui-ci prit alors conscience pourquoi son amour ne pouvait pas sentir son animagus facilement, Harry ne _voulait pas _s'accepter, se connaître. Harry lui-même, inconsciemment, avait repoussé les effets de la potion. La professeure essaya tout de même encore, avertissant Harry que c'était la dernière fois pour lui pour aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, Harry savait ce que c'était. Mais il y avait une partie de sa vision qu'il n'acceptait pas encore pour l'instant, et qu'il ne dirait certainement à personne. C'était un dragon immense et puissant, ou plutôt... une dragonne.

La professeure finit tous les Gryffondors et dit qu'elle pourra seulement faire boire la potion aux Serpentrads au prochain cours, par manque de temps. Harry était un peu triste de n'avoir pas su l'animagus de Drago...

* * *

-D'après la définition du dictionnaire des animagus, le dragon garde une puissance phénoménale, mais aussi une tête pour s'en servir. Il recèle une intelligence, une souplesse avec vitesse et un fort désir de continuer toujours plus loin dans ses objectifs. Son seul défaut serait qu'il s'emporte trop facilement, blessant parfois ses proches pour ravoir de dessus de la situation. La personne idéal pour le Dragon serait évidemment le Dragon femelle, Dragonne, qui a un esprit très protecteur envers ses oeufs. La Dragonne, plus courageuse que le Dragon, va défendre sans hésitation ses oeufs contre les plus féroces prédateurs, ce qui voudrait dire défendre ses proches pour les humains. Le défaut du Dragon femelle est qu'elle se rabaisse beaucoup trop facilement, mais à un point ou un autre, chaque humain avec l'animagus Dragonne va se rendre compte de sa réelle valeur. Ces deux genre de dragons vont affronter de grandes épreuves, mais ensemble, avec leur puissance et leur force magique, ils sauront passer au travers, finit Hermione en fermant le livre.

Harry ne savait pas si cela devait le rassurer ou non. Un dragon, c'est très bien, même magnifique, mais un Dragon femelle? Dragonne? Harry se souvenait d'en avoir défié une en 4ème année... Il est vrai, c'était féroce. Mais il restait que c'était une _femelle_ est un un mâle comme supposé!

-Ha, et j'ai oublié une partie plus bas... continua Hermione. Mais dis donc, ça en dit long sur les dragons!... Bref, il est rajouter ici qu'une Dragonne est un animagus tellement puissant qu'il peut être attribué à des hommes sans problème, comme par exemple la Lionne des Cavernes est autant attribué à des hommes que des femmes... Harry, est-ce que tout va bien?, finit-elle par demander.

-Ouais, juste un peu fatiguer... En fait je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

Il se leva, sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, et parti à son dortoir. Il était donc normal d'être une Dragonne, les hommes pouvaient se retrouver avec cela... Ça le rassurait un peu mais il restait qu'il aurait largement préferer avoir un animagus mâle, diablement mâle même. Il était juste 7h30, mais il s'endormit aussitôt après cette journée riche en émotion. Il s'agitait dans son rêve, comme dans plusieurs cauchemars qu'il avait fait, mais celui-ci était différent:

_Harry sentait le vent autour de lui, l'enveloppant de partout, se sentant libre comme jamais... Il avait déjà ressenti cela avec son balai mais maintenant c'était différent... _

_Il pouvait aller à la vitesse qu'il voulait et il sentait à la perfection l'air s'enrouler de son corps, comme faisant parti de lui... Il prit une grande respiration énorme, et à sa grande surprise quand qu'il expira, des flammes ressortit de ses narines et vient se mêler à l'air entourant, aggrandissant autour de lui sans lui faire de mal..._

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais il comprenait... Il était dans sa forme animagus et ne s'était jamais senti mieux. c'était en grande perfection qu'il piqua vers le bas, ensuite vers le haut, et encore plus haut, pour ne jamais redescendre, toujours atteindre plus haut.. il se sentait libre, maître de tout, et surtout, surtout, fier de lui-même._

_Il s'aimait, il aimait même les arbres au loin, le soleil couchant derrière lui, il adorait cela. Il s'adorait pour cela, adorant les étoiles qui commençait à se montrer dans une partie du ciel... Les couleurs étaient époustouflantes..._

_C'est alors que ses oreilles précise entendit une mélodie enjoué au loin... Son coeur batti plus vite, exactement comme les fois où que lui-même allait rencontrer son amoureux... Une attirance et une amour grandiose le fit descendre pour rejoindre ce cri mélodieux qui se trouvait plus bas... Accomplissant un tournant vertigieux en pleine air, se laissant ensuite tomber vers le sol à une vitesse halucinante, Harry se releva juste à temps pour faire face à Drago..._

_... Les yeux bleu-gris à couper le souffle du Dragon noir-argent foncé devant lui fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se réveiller._

_

* * *

_

C'est tout pour ce chapitre ^^ Mais à la minute même que je le poste, je commence mon prochain! Holàlà que j'ai de l'inspiration!

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi les scènes où qu'une quelconque bête volante part à voler comme ça me fait triper! Surtout quand moi même je m'imagine piquer vers le sol comme cela, à une vitesse halucinante... Bref, c'est pour cela que j'aime les montagnes russes! ^^

En tous cas, revenons au sujet: Reviews?

Sur ce, Camstorys


	4. Chapter 4

**L'amour s'apprend, chapitre 4**

Après son rêve étrange, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était seulement 8h45? Il n'avait que dormit une heure et 45 minutes de temps, il pouvait entendre encore ses deux amis discutés en bas... Dans son rêve, Drago était... un Dragon. Son Dragon...

Cela lui pinça le coeur. Drago! ... Son Drago, son amour, son espoir... il s'ennuyait de lui, juste hier il s'était disputé... 9h00 arrivait, pensa Harry. Non, Drago ne pouvait certainement pas être là, pas après la dispute... Quoi qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement disputé avec Drago, il ne savait pas comment celui-ci réagissait. Restait-il là bas en espérant? Restait-il dans son dortoit, suivant sa fierté de Malefoy à ne pas aller s'abaisser là à attendre?

Il n'en savait rien... Reste qu'il n'avait rien à faire, incapable de se rendormir après ce rêve... Il est vrai qu'il pourrait juste se promener un peu dans Poudlard, ça le calmait toujours, avec sa cape d'invisibilité...

Il se leva, se réhabilla et parti. En traversant la salle commune, il vit Ron et Hermione dans une discussion animée, se devorant des yeux... Ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble... De son côté, Drago lui manquait tellement... Ne pense pas à cela Harry, tu as plein d'autre chose à penser, se dit-il...

Dans son rêve, il le sentait, il était une Dragonne volante et... il avait croisé Drago, un dragon... Était-ce vraiment l'animagus de Drago? Il l'espérait presque... Il s'était senti si bien dans son rêve, ce fut comme une révélation... Il y réfléchit un peu plus... Pourtant... Il avait été si malheureux de s'avouer qu'il était Dragonne et non Dragon... Dans son rêve, il avait senti l'énergie différente de Drago, du dragon, et il savait que ce genre d'énergie le représentait moins, même si il l'attirait... Il sentait que rien d'autre n'aurait pu être mieux que Dragonne, rien. Quelque chose de plus le représentait, tout en étant un homme... Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, peut-être cette fierté, cette élégance? Il l'ignorait... Cet amour qu'il avait ressenti? Peut-être... Surement.

Mais il s'était senti si bien, il s'était senti lui-même, presque qu'aussi bien que quand qu'il était avec Drago... Et merde, tout se fini par lui ou quoi? Sa situation, son rêve, son amour... Son coeur était complètement sur le sujet de Drago... Drago, Drago... Drago Malefoy. Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Son amour.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que même ses pas étaient attiré vers ce sujet, et ses pas l'amènèrent inconsciemment vers l'endroit qu'il n'était pas trop sûr d'aller: la salle sur demande.

* * *

Drago se trouvait ridicule d'avoir venu. Le simple fait qu'il avait venu prouvait qu'Harry avait eu raison de lui, cela prouvait qu'il se sentait coupable et responsable d'avoir trop brusquer Harry... C'était bien connu, il s'emportait facilement.

La salle sur demande semblait si vide sans Harry, sans son odeur et sa présence... En classe de Métamorphose, un peu plus tôt, Harry n'avait même pas dit à toute la classe ce qu'était son animagus, le gardant pour lui. Drago savait que ça lui avait fait un certain choc, ça avait parut sur son visage, sur sa démarche... Harry ne s'acceptait pas, Harry ne s'aimait pas... Mais pourtant, aux yeux de Drago, une vraie relation amoureuse était capable de passer au travers de tout ça, d'aimer tout ça, de s'aimer!

Ce pourrait-il qu'un jour Harry lui revienne? Parce qu'il savait que son amour n'était pas stupide, il savait que son amour l'aimait pour vrai, il s'était passé tellement de chose avec lui... Harry... C'était tout simplement impossible qu'ils se quittent pour ce genre de dispute, leur couple était plus fort que ça, plus vrai!

Couché et desespéré sur le grand lit, c'est à ce moment là que Drago entendit la voix d'Harry lui dire:

-Ne fait pas cette tête là, idiot...

Il se releva, surprit. Avait-il imaginé la voie d'Harry? Il ne voyait personne dans la pièce...

Soudainement, Harry apparu devant lui, un sourire gêné... sa fichu cape d'invisibilité, il lui avait souvent fait le saut comme ça. Ils se regardèrent, se fixèrent dans les yeux, comme ému chacun d'une passion sans nom... Drago se redressa un peu, tout doucement, avec des yeux remplis d'émotion, Harry faisait de même, s'approchant plus. Et alors, tout d'un coup, comme abandonnant toute résistance, les deux s'embrassèrent passionnément, ne voulant plus se quitter...

Aucune autre parole n'avait eu besoin d'être prononcé.

* * *

C'était maintenant la nuit, Harry évidemment nue dans le lit avec Drago... Son ange dormait près de lui, mais lui il voulait le regarder dormir tout en réfléchissant un peu.

Il était si beau, si parfait... Il le rendait si heureux, si important... C'était le bonheur ultime qu'il vivait, pourquoi devrait-il s'en priver?

Harry s'en rendait maintenant parfaitement compte. C'était stupide et doublement stupide! Il n'avait pas été digne d'un Gryffondor en fuyant tous ses regards, tous ses ignobles pourrit qui jugeait que pour faire du mal... Et à quoi est-ce que cela changeait-il qu'Harry aille une vie diablement amoureuse avec Drago Malefoy? Les autres n'avaient pas à être affecté par leur couple, les autres avaient bien leur propre couple, et ça finissait là! C'était sa vie, son corps, ses pensés, son ÂME et sa MAGIE. Il se sentait si bien, si lui et jamais mieux, alors pourquoi devrait-il se préoccuper de ce que les autres pensaient?

Et aussi, qu'il soit un mâle ou une femelle, il restait un Dragon, il restait lui-même et jamais, jamais il ne serait mieux. Personne n'allait lui enlever la joie de vivre avec son Drago, son dragon, son amour! Personne excepté lui-même ou encore Drago, mais jamais plus les AUTRES. Sentant une si grande énergie monter en lui, une fierté masculine et surtout une puissance digne d'une Dragonne, il venait de décider maitenant ce qu'il allait faire. Et il le sentait qu'il n'allait pas le regretter.

La lune était si belle, il la voyait au travers la seule fenêtre de la pièce... Les cheveux de Drago reluisaient à la lueur de la lune... Il brillait littéralement... Demain, si il y pensait bien, ils avaient cours de Métamorphose, Harry allait donc apprendre quel était l'animagus de Drago. Il se dit que ce serait bien que ça soit un Dragon, comme son rêve le représentait, mais il se dit aussi que n'importe quel animagus son amour serait, il l'aimerait quand même. Il se rendit compte que son rêve l'avait réussit à lui faire comprendre comment on pouvait bien se sentir dans sa peau, juste en étant lui-même, et c'était une chance qu'on ne pouvait pas passer à côté.

Demain... il avait déjà un plan d'établi, il en parlerait à Drago qui en sera surement très réjouï... Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la tête de son amour et s'endormit pour de bon, passant un bras par dessus le blond comme pour le protéger.

* * *

Cela faisait bizarre de se réveiller dans la salle sur demande, habituellement ils prenaient la peine d'aller se rendromir dans leur dortoir ou encore de se réveiller très tôt pour que ça ne se voit pas. Mais c'était un des avantages d'avoir dit à la planète entière que tu es en couple: tu n'as pas à te cacher le matin...

Ils partirent donc ensemble, Harry avait expliquer son plan à son amour qui était cent pour cent entièrement d'accord et enthousiasme! Il n'en revenait pas, Harry... Harry avait complètement changer... Drago n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'il ne voulait plus JAMAIS qu'Harry parte comme cela. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-D'accord Drago Malefoy, je te le promet mon amour...

Ça le fit frisonner de partout, Harry avait dit cela de sa voix grave... Mais surtout, ça avait réchauffer son coeur. Drago lui sauta dans les bras et tous les deux partirent main dans la main vers la Grande Salle. Drago était si heureux, Harry un peu nerveux mais tout aussi heureux et fier de lui! Ils étaient prêt. Plus que prêt.

En chemin, ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes qui les regardaient bêtement ou encore stupéfait. S'en fichant, Harry et Drago ne faisait que plus s'aimer en conséquences, ils ne faisaient que plus se chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille et se sourire avec des yeux aveuglément amoureux. Rien ne pourrait les rabaisser maintenant.

Rentra dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde pour les regarder. Tout le monde savait que les deux ne s'était pas levé dans leur dortoir respectif et cela avait amené un sujet de discussion animé. Harry souriait à tout le monde, même si la plupart avait un regard dégouté, alors que Drago regardait son amour, surprit et enjoué. Ils marchèrent vers le Directeur qui leur faisait un sourire amusé. Comprenant ce qu'Harry voulait d'un coup d'oeil, Albus fit apparaître le tabouret orné du hibou légendaire avec le micro magique habituel où qu'il donnait ses discours de temps en temps. Harry remercia le directeur d'un hochement de tête et s'approcha, toujours Drago près de lui. Il prit la parole pendant que tout le monde les écoutait déjà et ne les lâchait pas de vu:

-J'aimerais m'adresser à Poudlard tout entier pour annoncer que... Que le regard des autres et la haine des autres envers le type de gens comme moi ne changera rien au fait que j'aime Drago Malefoy. Aujourd'hui même, c'est la journée mondial contre l'homophobie, le 17 mai 2010. On ne vit sa vie qu'une seule fois et moi je la vivrais pleinement, comme je suis, en étant comme je suis et rien d'autre; j'aime la vie et j'aime surtout ma vie, j'aime Drago Malefoy et cet amour vaut la peine d'être largement vécu. Alors je tenais à informer tout le monde que les commentaires désagréables parce que moi et Drago, nous sommes gays, vous pouvez les garder pour vous même parce que personne n'en a besoin et nous allons passer par dessus tout ça, avec facilité et surtout... avec amour.

Toute l'assistance était à sa bouche. Harry avait dit cela sans hésitation, il n'y avait eu que le début qu'il avait hésité une fois. Drago regardait l'amour de sa vie raconter à tout le monde ses véritables émotions et surtout comment fort et fier qu'il était, comment qu'il aimait Drago. Il était impressioné par la puissance de ses paroles. Son amour n'avait même pas hésité à prononcer le mot 'gay' devant tout le monde, pendant qu'avant il n'aimait pas ce mot. Harry laissa le temps aux gens de digérer ses paroles mais continua:

-Et oui, peut-être que personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais c'est la journée mondiale contre l'homophobie, la journée où l'on fête l'acceptation des gays. Même si notre génération ne semble pas être rendu jusque là encore dans leur mentalité et leur ouverture d'esprit et bien je vais le dire bien clairement pour que tout le monde m'entende: JE SUIS GAY! finit-il avec puissance et courage.

Drago sourit. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu! Laissant aller un petit rire nerveux et réjouï, Harry lui souriait aussi, avec toute sa joie. Yeux dans les yeux, ils ne vit pas les autres, ils s'embrassèrent passioné et débordant d'amour devant toute la salle. Et c'est alors, qu'Albus Dombledore applaudit dans ses mains. Ensuite, les professeurs se joint à lui, s'en suivit des élèves, et etc.

C'était hésitant au début pour les élèves, mais de plus en plus que les gens prenait conscience des paroles d'Harry, de plus en plus qu'il y avait d'applaudissement! Tout le monde entendit clairement Ron crier: ''Ça c'est mon Harry! Yahou!'' Et Hermione rajouter: ''Bravo Harry!'' Et ensuite plein d'autres voix crièrent librement leur joie, chacun ému et touché par le discours d'Harry.

Quand le couple se lâchèrent enfin, toujours s'embrassant du regard, Drago se retourna vers le micro et rajouta, pendant que les applaudissements se faisait toujours entendre:

-Moi aussi, JE SUIS GAY et probablement l'homme le plus heureux au monde!

Des gens rirent. Albus souriait, fier de ses élèves. Finalement, alors que le couple se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors pour aller déjeuner, les applaudissement se calma mais la joie était là, c'était parfait.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi fier et heureux de lui et de Drago, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les gens applaudissent! Il était fier de s'être souvenu aussi de la date de la journée mondial contre l'homophobie. Et surtout, il était amoureux, il n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi heureux à ses côtés. Quelques personnes, au courant du repas, leur avait chuchoté à l'oreille que eux aussi était gay, ou encore lesbienne, ou bisexuelet même transexuel. Ils se rendirent compte que leur courage avaient fait naître de l'espoir à l'intérieur de certains coeurs. Tout le monde semblait plus joyeux et c'est en cette ambiance que débuta une magnifique journée.

* * *

Plus tard, en cours de Métamorphose, Drago but la potion et sut immédiatement son animal. Il dit alors à voix haute: Un dragon mâle! Il avait dit cela principalement à Harry, à qui il souriait, plutôt qu'au reste de la classe. Yahou!

Harry en était heureux, quoique qu'il aurait accepter n'importe quel animal de toute manière. Peut-être que son rêve finalement était une genre de prédiction en même temps...

Plusieurs années plus tard, alors qu'Harry était devenu adulte et qu'il s'est marié à Drago Malefoy, ils vécurent une expérience inoubliable. McGonagall leur permit d'apprendre à devenir animagus, Albus leur laissa la grande coure de Poudlard pour qu'ils puissent se transformer à volonté sans effrayer n'importe qui. En étant à Poudlard, si vous relever la tête dans le ciel, vous auriez vu une Dragonne noire aux yeux verts étonnants faire des vols magnifiques avec un Dragon noir-argent foncé avec des yeux bleu-gris virevolté autour de son amour... Tout cela était un spectacle fascinant qui déterminait la beauté et la grandeur de leur amour...

FIN

* * *

Voilà! Finit l'histoire! Holàlà, deux chapitres en une journée, j'avais de l'inspiration!

Ceci est mon chapitre préférer, décidemment. C'est merveilleux, j'adore les fins heureuses! Merci surtout pour vos reviews, je les ai adoré! :D

Hi hi hi! Et ce n'était même pas prévu mais aujourd'hui c'est réellement la journée mondiale contre l'homophobie, le 17 mai 2010, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de le rajouter dans mon histoire, c'était vraiment un hasard!

Bon et bien le but que je m'étais fixé est accompli: au moins réussir de complèter une fiction ^^

Vous pouvez me laisser vos commentaires et tout le tralala, ça fait toujours plaisir! Je pense que je vais plus me focuser sur ''avec des menottes?'' si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration. Nous verrons :D

Sur ce, Camstorys


End file.
